Dream Girl
by The Emily
Summary: HIATUS. I wake up and the girl from my dream is lying in bed next to me. Now that is going to be hard to explain.' She groaned. InoSaku. Shoujo-ai.
1. Dreams in Memories

_A/N(I'll try to keep it short; no promises) _Ha... so hey. What's up? Yep. It's been too long, way too long. Yeah, I know I said I'd be uploading a one shot near Halloween and here I am almost two months later still without that story. Mmm.... I scrapped the idea and started to continue a story I began to wrote when I was like seven(yes, I've been writing for like ever) based on a dream where a girl was in my dreams and did kiss me. Haha. Well, my last story was mainly focused on Sakura and her thoughts. Now we have Ino with her inner secrets. Erm... yeah, about the sweet fried eggs... I had no clue what they were in the english language(if I could type it in Korean, trust me, I would) so I had to refer back into _Kannazuki no Miko_ to see what the subs called them(in Japanese of course). So if you don't know what it is and you watched the series, refer back into episode 6. Um, um... yeah, I tried to start this out with my usual first chapter, first trigger bang! Came out a little short though ;.; But anyway, you know how I do, lawl, this is the only time I'll ask if you'll consider a review.

_Disclaimer: Stop trying to tickle me! You're freaking touching me Conner! That's freaking sexual harassment!(hurr, hurr, inside joke. Anyway, don't own.)_

* * *

"_Can…"she breathed out. "Can you show me?"_

_She squeaked as she felt a hand touch her left cheek. Breathing heavily, she slowly brought her own hand to cover the smaller one on her. Suddenly conscious of the passing of every second, she opened her eyes to see the beauty in front of her. She stared, as the sublime sight smiled at her and she opened her mouth to speak, utter something at the embodiment of loveliness that sat in front of her._

"_Stop," the voice rang like wind blowing chimes. "I can hear you, I can show you." _

"_But I," she blurted out, mesmerized by the voice. "I know you. I've seen you before."_

_Without thinking, without hesitation, their two lips came together and as if heaven called upon the two, their vision and their sight turned into white, snow white and then everything came to darkness._

"Ah" she breathed aloud as she scooted even deeper into the corner made from the meeting of the wall and bed. Her small hands slid down and away from the snow white pillow she once had gripped with all her might and her slender arms stretched out in front of her as she took a small plate on top of the palms of her hands.

"Hey, hey, hey, you're messing up the covers." A voice spoke out, handing out the spoon and fork accommodating the plate. Long blond hair falling down to her waist despite the piece of cloth tightly wound around the base of her head. There she scratched as she chuckled, "Well, you're hungry. I shouldn't gripe about my sheets."

She looked over at the small girl who was wound up in the light blue covers nibbling contently on a piece of fried egg. _I wonder_, she thought,_ how a girl like her could possibly find someone like me. No, rather come to me. _She sighed and leaned backwards to pop her back a little and crossed her arms behind her head. _I wake up and the girl from my dream is lying in bed next to me. Now that is going to be hard to explain. _She groaned. It was hard enough living her life alone as a teenager.

Lost in her own thoughts she didn't hear the rustling of the bed covers and the slight tap the glass plate had made when it was set down on top of the counter as the mysterious girl came over to sit comfortably on the blonde's lap. She touched the tip of her nose with the girl below her and smiled.

"I am not your chair," the platinum hair teen joked. She wrapped her arms snuggly around the thin waist of the smaller girl who responded by hugging her back ever tighter. "Ah, well, only for you then."

The blond glanced over at the clock and grunting, she stood up with her arms still around the other girl's waist and walked a few steps to the edge of her bed where she then placed the clinging child beneath the covers and on top of the mattress. The blond turned to go but the small pale arms were still locked around her head, preventing her to do so.

"Hey, Ko-chan, let go," the teen half assertively called out. The person below her slyly smiled and shook her head. "I'm gonna bite you." the blue eyed teen joked when she received her response.

"Ko-chan let me go. Did you like the friend eggs?" she asked. The girl nodded quickly. "Well, I can't make you any more if I'm here." She smiled at the soft gasp that rang melodically out from the girl's mouth. The teen stumbled backwards and almost tripped over her feet as the grasp around her neck was suddenly released.

With her hair a mess and clothes wrinkled, the blond jolted up, blushing madly. _Ah, geez,_ she thought, _that was really not cool of me._ She hoped that the girl in her bed did not think ill of her and label her as a clumsy idiot.

"B-bye," she stuttered. She groaned, _great, not only am I clumsy, I also cannot talk. _She glanced in the corner of her eye as she opened her door to leave. She saw flowing pink hair collapse into a pillow belonging to her and a pair of bright green eyes staring back at her. She wondered why she was even letting a complete and mysterious stranger who appeared next to in her bed in the morning stay in her house, eat her food, and be given a childish nickname. She scratched the back of the head to clear her mind.

"If you need anything, Ko-chan, call for Yamanaka, okay? I'll drop anything for you." The blond informed. She left before she saw the girl nod, she was intoxicating to the teen and she thought that if she stayed any longer to see the round bright face, surely she would lose it. This mysterious girl was certainly the girl of her dreams.


	2. Breaks in Hearts

_Thanks reviewers: BioDragon, Major Mike Powell III, Alphawolf69, x-charcoal-moon-x, kirbygirl13_

_A/N: _So, how long has it been since I last updated? Dang, forever! I really have no excuse except the fact that the original story I get this script from was written was I was _seven_ (or younger). I have to make up some stuff along the way. The last chapter was kept true to the original form, but I have to make up everything from here on out since I only wrote one chapter (I was lazy back then too, go figure). I also wrote the first paragraph under the italics way back in January. I couldn't progress any further since I can only have one block at a time, and since I had a writer's block, I suddenly got good in art again. Well, guess what? I now how an artist's... block? Anyway, so if you see a chunk of text in the middle of the story and it doesn't fit; that is the outcome of writing when you're not suppose to. All in all, I love how the chapter came out, but at the same time I'm highly disappointed in myself.

FF changed a lot. I see they added a Candy Boy archive, and maybe I'll write for there one day since it's pretty small right now. But I still can't believe no one's recommended a Yamibou one. I swear, if I have to, I'll do it myself! I just saw a clip of Code Geass on adult-swim, and I can say, I really hate the dub. I try not to watch mainstream anime like that, but I'm really in love with how C.C looks. If I watch it, I'll watch the subbed, but what do you say? Is it really worth it?  
Original document has 1, 896 words (holy cow, that's nearly twice as much as I usually write!). Expect another chapter... I can't say, I'm too attentive trying to monopolize a certain crush (I have a love life? No way!) Oh yes, there will be angst...

_Disclaimer: _I think I'll be off doing some push ups, sir! I'm very sorry this was such slow release, sir! I by no means own Naruto, sir! I'm also very sorry that I didn't reply to some of you guy's reviews, I try not to make it such a habit, but sometimes....

* * *

"_I've shown you."_

_Such simple words, yet uttered in a way so powerful._

"_But, I couldn't see." Frightful, so very frightful, the voice of a helpless girl cried out. Blond hair cascaded over blue eyes. "Nothing was there! I couldn't see anything; all I saw was… nothing." Her clear eyes cut into the young woman sitting across from her. Her desperate stare made the former fidget.  
"I can't help it if you can't see where it is. Perhaps, this is sign telling us something. You can't follow me everywhere. You can't be with me forever. You'll forget me one day." the pale girl heartlessly stated._

"_No," the blond disagreed. "No. I know everything about you. I'll forget one day that you look at the sky when you're bored, or the amount of cheese you put in your fridge, but I won't forget, never, what your favorite food is, how your eyes twinkle when you're up to something, the sound of your voice, the way you walk so slowly, or… your love for me. However much you deny it; I know it's there. And even if you don't love me back, I'll keep telling myself that you do," She desperately spilled out, as if it was her first confession again._

_She looked over at the girl sitting neatly across from her, whose figure remained perfectly composed despite the terror flashing in bright green eyes. Her jaw tightened and her slender fingers twirled around each other._

"_You won't forget your feelings, I'm sure," she finally said with a sigh. "But you still never said anything about forgetting me. You will. If there was another way, if I didn't have to go, if… if you could come with me…"_

_Two long arms encircled small shoulders. Hot tears fell from crystal blue eyes and showered the tips of blond hair before falling down an exposed back. A dry mouth hesitantly moved, and with the words spoken; two hearts broke that day._

"_Yeah… but I can't follow you forever, remember?"_

* * *

"You know, ko-chan, there's this rumor that says something about being in this place," A teen recalled. Her left hand was underneath her head, giving her lift from the hard ground and her right arm was providing as a pillow for the young girl beside her who made full use of it. "I remember little about it, but it is said that when the wind starts to blow and the clouds move in; run. Run because grave misfortune will be upon you," the blond said, emphasizing by drawing exaggerated circles with her arm.

A loud roar ripped through the air and the two of them dragged their heads upwards to look if the sharp blue sky was beginning to darken. Seeing no gray clouds forming in the clear space above them, the green eyed teen buried her nose into the bend of Yamanaka's arm and body, the blond responding by covering her with the rest of her body to give the girl an affectionate embrace.

"I'm sorry, Ko-chan, I guess I'm a little hungry," she chuckled out of embarrassment. "We should head back home now." The girl wrapped securely below her shook her head. "Oh? I guess I won't make you those sweet fried eggs since you're so comfortable sleeping against my bust." With the mention of her favorite meal, a flurry of pink hair whipped up from Yamanaka's chest to pit green eyes, whose gaze spoke of panic and confusion against blue eyes, which shined with a childish tease.

"I'll take you home," the blond finally let out, chuckling softly. "Then I'll buy you a real pillow, okay?" She skillfully clambered onto her feet with the smaller girl still held in one arm. She pulled, being the one in the lead, but not forcefully. Not with a kind of strength meant for hurting someone, but with a certain amount of care and protection intended to guard one's most precious treasure.

The doll behind her did not respond but rather absently stared up at the cloudless blue space above and let willingly be dragged. Yamanaka's smile slowly curved downward at the awkward silence and her blue eyes flickered at the pink girl to back down at her own shoes. She momentarily wondered why she was taking a stranger home with her, why she held a foreigner's hand, or why someone so unfamiliar stayed so close inside of her heart. These and thousands of other questions flooded her mind and did not cease even as she pulled open the wooden door to her apartment and sluggishly put away her shoes at doorstep in the shallow square plot of land, set deeper into the floor than the rest of the room.

She also took off the girl's shoes and placed them near hers before walking up the few stairs into the main room. She looked behind her at the young girl who clutched a snowy pillow with the price tag on it. The blond smiled, vaguely remembering the purchase and headed towards the kitchen. She glanced back once more and was greeted by two green eyes that shined brilliantly and by a smile that warmed Yamanaka's heart. And with those feelings, the blond shook her head vigorously.

_This is exactly my problem, _she thought as she tugged at her lower lip. _It's like she's this evil con artist. She appears in my bed one night and pretends to be this innocent girl because she knows I'll take care of her._ She gripped the top of her head with the tips of her fingers and let out a frustrated sigh.

Her mind in another world, Yamanaka cracked and egg open while focusing on her strange situation, gradually becoming aggravated at the unknown whereabouts of this girl. Surely she knew her from somewhere, but from _where _was certainly a mystery. It was like the information was at the very tip of her tongue, and she strained to say it, even part of it, but something restrained her from doing so and the nagging feeling of restricted comprehension was hovering over her like a hungry mosquito at summer time.

She hissed, loudly, and clutched her arm when a loose drop of grease landed on her right arm. Mouthing curses, she transferred the contents of the frying pan onto a separate plate and took faint steps to the dining room. With careful hands, the blond set the tables with forks, knives, and spoons with their respective plates and bowls.

"Ko-chan," she called out in the midst of placing down a dulled knife on a folded napkin. "Ko-chan, dinner is ready."

The blue eyed teen briefly glanced up to see if she would see small toes wrapped in light cyan socks. Seeing no such thing, she straightened her back and briskly walked into the main room.

"Ko-chan," she called again. She slowly circled the room in hopes of finding the young girl hiding somewhere. _Gods, tell me she's under the couch or something,_ the blond desperately thought. She briefly glanced at the two inch of free space under the piece of furniture and dismissed the thought.

"Sure is a pretty nickname you gave her. Minus points for creativity, though."

The blue-eyed teen swirled around at the sound of another voice. Her shoulders tensed up and her hands brought the small knife to her chest only to relax as she recognized the face. "Tenten."

"Hospitable, aren't we?" the brunette grinned, stepping in. "Do you raise butter knives to all your guests, or am I just that special?"

Ino pocketed the knife and scowled. "It was a reaction. How else was I suppose to feel hearing a voice from an open door that I remember locking? Besides, I was having dinner… for just two people." She added seeing a shine from the other girl's eyes.

"Any room for one more?" the tall girl pressed on, smiling broadly.

"No." the blond curtly rejected.

"Fine." The other shrugged. "It wasn't my fault, anyway. She let me in." she motioned to a slender girl behind her with a small wave of her hand. The top of a pink head peaked out from over the other's shoulder.

Ino's eyes narrowed as she stepped forward and pushed past the brown-eyed girl. She grabbed the small wrist of the elusive girl and mentally told herself to scold the strange girl at another time.

"Thanks for visiting." Her blue eyes still glared at the taller.

"Not a problem." Tenten made no indication to moving. Her eyes gleamed with mysterious mischief, and her smile stretched from ear to ear.

_I would like to wipe that stupid grin off her face, _the blond ranted inwardly. She softened up her brows and let her mouth awkwardly twitch into a smile. "I'll be seeing you then?"

The brunette nodded, not catching the menacing undertone.

"We can talk later," she stated while turning on her heels. Somewhere in there, the teen could tell that it was more of an appointment than an invitation. "See you later, Yamanaka, and… new friend." She waved the two of them off over her shoulder, and Ino reluctantly returned it.

The blond caught the brief glance the other made at the pale girl and herself, but was too caught up in her own thoughts to notice the stern glare given generously to the other. She shook her head to clear her thoughts up, and shut and locked her door.

When she turned around, she found that her partner sat peering up at her on the raised edge of the flooring that marked off the start of the room. She let herself ease a bit and smiled. She dragged her feet over the hard ground and made her way to where the girl sat hugging her knees. Her bright green eyes bore into her, and despite the warm smile, it almost caused the other teen to flinch.

Suddenly the pink-haired girl flew away to the corner of blue eyes, as with the rest of the room, and Ino soon kissed the ground while her hands were underneath her. Something hopelessly attempted at some point in time in a desperate effort to stop herself from falling. She winced and got up to sit in a more comfortable fashion and inspected herself.

As expected, nothing critical happened. Sure, she would probably grow a new bruise somewhere but everything seemed fine. However, her friend flew over at once and grabbed her right hand. Two green eyes furrowed and the owner's head rose upward.

"What is it, ko-chan?" the teen anxiously asked, spying the crimson spotted knife near her on the ground. What could possibly have caused a dramatic change in the young girl's demeanor?

Pale hands lightly lifted darker ones in the air. Ino's face whitened. She tightened her lips, and lightly wondered if she should have paid more attention to the folklore legends. It would seem luck was just not on her side.

_I'm being forced into a meeting with a girl I don't like, my hand is bleeding from some damn butter knife, and I still have some strange girl living with me. Why couldn't that blasted knife have just been stuck in my heart?_


End file.
